


Aziraphale's Innocence

by Meowbears



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbears/pseuds/Meowbears
Summary: Aziraphale heard the bell from the door, "Coming!" He shouted from deep within the shelves. "Not yet you're not," you mumble to yourself.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Aziraphale's Innocence

As a demon it was hard for you to keep yourself from imagining filthy things about those you found yourself attracted to. One of those people, was one of your best friends. Unfortunately for you, he was also an Angel. It was unbelievable, how could you possibly explain to your friend that you loved him, let alone wanted to do absolutely indescribably filthy things to him.

After asking advice from Crowley, you finally just decided to go for it. You nervously walked into Aziraphale's store. Aziraphale heard the bell from the door, "Coming!" He shouted from deep within the shelves. "Not yet you're not," you mumble to yourself, blushing to yourself as an image of Aziraphale's face as he cums flashes through your mind. At least what you imagined his face would look like. 

Aziraphale comes around the corner, smiling brightly as he sees you, "Y/N!" He says happily, "What a lovely surprise! I thought it would have taken longer for you to read that book," he says, walking over to a shelf to look through it, "Here, I'll find you another," he says. Aziraphale had been letting you borrow books for years now, you'd asked for a recommendation once, trying to get closer to him, and you had to admit he was very good at figuring out what you liked.

"Actually Azzy, I haven't finished it yet," you say, watching as he pauses in his searching, "I'm here to ask you something," you add nervously. Seeing how serious you were, he came over to you quietly, "Um well," you started nervously, causing him to smile warmly and gesture for you to go on, "I was wondering if you might… like to go on a date with me sometime?" You ask, blushing, watching carefully for his reaction.

Aziraphale's smile changed from warm to nervous, his face turning red, "Oh! Erm… well," he stutters a bit, "I'd like that," he finally spits out, his smile turning to a grin. His grin was infectious, not to mention the fact that he said yes.

You couldn't help but slightly bounce in excitement, "That's wonderful!" You say, "Um… lunch?" You add.

He nods, "Now?" He asks, causing you to nod back. He quickly goes about closing up the shop for a lunch break. You took the time to set up a reservation at his favorite restaurant, well the closest one, you didn't exactly have the patience to transport yourselves halfway across the world to eat.

Once you were both finished with your tasks, you decided it wouldn't be a far walk. Chatting the whole way about your days, you specifically avoided talking about your devilish transgressions. Until he specifically asked about them that is, it seems he was actually interested in what you'd done, despite the nature of the missions.

You blushed a bit, "Well… I seduced a politician, and then blackmailed him into letting me on his council," you explain. He nods, looking slightly perturbed. You felt the dark pit of anxiety open in your stomach, "I can stop doing that kind of stuff now that we're dating if you'd like?" You offer quickly.

He smiles, "Just the actual act of… you know," he says, blushing a bit. You nod in understanding, figuring you could alter your tactics to fit crowley's, like bribery or straight up murder.

Eventually you made it to the restaurant, the date went very well, it was after that was the more interesting part. You couldn't help yourself when you made it back to the closed shop. Your lips hit his the moment he turned. He paused for a moment before shyly returning the kiss, pulling back after a moment, his face bright red. You were worried until you saw the grin on his face as well, causing you to smile. The back of your mind couldn't help but wish for more, so you kissed him again, slightly more hungry this time, and he responded in an innocent but rough fashion. The motion ended when Aziraphale pulled back, looking at you shyly, "I think we should um… part ways for now," he mumbles, you smile and nod, easily quelling your desires for him with that sentence.  
Perhaps later then.


End file.
